Snippets of a Frozen Life
by nanariastarlight
Summary: This is a whole genre of snippets that jump back and forth on the timeline of the Frozen Franchise and one chapter may not correlate with another. There will also be heavy traditionalist views as well as some character development so forewarning, sorry... there are no Helsa ships, Elsamaren ships, and for the love all things mighty NO Elsanna ships except of just familia love.
1. Believe in Yourself, Anna

These are known as one shot stories that I'm creating and fantasizing as they come to me. They may jump in time and have no correlation of one to the next, however, they do focus on one main thing: Frozen. And all of the events happening in between Frozen 1 and 2. Here's the first of my stories; please enjoy and let me know what you all think in the reviews! I am open to constructive criticism as well.

On that note:  
**Story Prompt**  
**This takes place at the setting of the four pillars of elemental spirits at the Enchanted Forest Entrance. Following the events of Elsa and Anna being reunited, Kristoff proposing to Anna and Elsa making an informal abduction to the throne, this scene takes place just after the hug before they completely part from each other. This was also written before the release of the cut scene, "A Place of Our Own" from Frozen 2 extras so that will be included as a taste preview as well.**

Leaves rustled as a cool wind stirred the scenic route once smothered in draft, eerie and cold mist that completely sanctioned off the landscape. Now greeted by sunshine the once known Hidden Enchanted Forest grows in its light and basks a new dawn of fresh life. As the blond and the red-haired Arendellian prepared themselves to part from one another for an extended period of time, one younger sister had a feeling all too well of reluctance and apprehension due to the natural nature of complex uncertainty ravaging deep in her cavernous thoughts and problematic anxieties, unsure of where the road led next. 

A firm gasp followed by two sniffles and a small whimper is all it took for the elder to react. 

"Anna, what's wrong?" asked Elsa pulling away. 

A sniffle escaped the younger ones face as she looked down initially, but then she spoke with fresh mist applied to her eyes. 

"Elsa, are you sure?" she mumbled, lips quivering. 

"What? What are you talking about?" 

"For me being queen I mean." Her eyes drooped with sadness. 

Light blue eyes tried to meet the teal across from her.  
"Anna? Why would you suggest such a thing?" 

"Elsa… *sob* what if I… I don't know if I can…" her voice stammered trying to work but only growing tired. Elsa also noticed that her beloved little sister was starting to tense up and tighten firm fists by her waist. 

I don't know how to…." She mumbled pinching her eyes shut. 

Every time the ginger would attempt at creating words, nothing would come out right. Nothing but attempted failures as her fresh tears only picked up, letting loose to go wild. 

"Oh Anna…." Elsa cried as she drew hugged her tight, letting her younger sisters tears flow naturally and her body shaking heavily in rebellion.

* * *

Elsa understood perfectly more than anyone else. Anna was having serious self-doubts about being Queen of Arendelle and she knew the kingdom would expect such a role model. She couldn't let poor Anna believe she wasn't up to the task of her sister before her. 

After a few more moments of emotional distress, the crying settled and calmed downgrading to only sniffles. As they pulled away again, Elsa brought her right hand up to wipe the tears of Anna with a gentle caress. 

"Oh Anna, I couldn't be more certain… for you to be Queen of Arendelle." 

"But Elsa… how do you know?" Anna asked, her voiced croaked from the crying. 

With a brief sigh, she spoke.

"Anna, listen." She commanded bringing Anna's hand's up to join hers. 

"You have that power inside of you, more than you know." 

"Elsa…?" 

Elsa glanced down longingly to her sisters palms adjoined with hers and directed them up to Anna's chest. 

"Believe me when I say this, _You did the Next. Right. Thing. _ Just as you did the right thing to free the forest, save Arendelle, *blink* AND save me, again…" 

Elsa's eyes searched her sister's teals and the younger's eyes widened but kept on listening to her sisters furthering testimony.

"So will you do the next right thing and become /Queen/ of Arendelle." 

Anna's eyes and brows furrowed as she whimpered trying to hold back tears. Growing a caring look, she severed the bond of one of Anna's hands and dropped her right hand to reveal a little magic trick. With the flick of a wrist, Elsa conducted a small snowflake to appear, delicate yet intricate in its shape. 

With eyes glistening at the reflection, Anna peaked in curiosity.  
"Elsa?" 

"Do you remember this? This is the symbol of our beginning, our friendship, of where it all started… again, after being apart for so long." 

"How could I not? It is the very meaning behind our love Elsa." 

"Yes, and it will continue to shine brighter as our love grows. Think of that as your reasoning to continue on as the new queen." 

"What?" she asked unsure of what Elsa meant. 

"You have this same power in you to do this Anna. While mine is mystical, yours is internal, your fire and your light. Believe in yourself and that very power, just like you did for me. Remember?"

* * *

Anna thinks about it for a few moments, then like a lit lightbulb the memories flash before her eyes. She gasps and remembers back at the Ice Castle where Elsa shouts "I don't know how!" and Anna consoling her saying "Yes you can, I know you can." as well as the memory of her placing her hand on Elsa's shoulder and telling her, "I knew you could do it." following the Great Thaw. 

"You have said this to me over and over again to believe in myself, now it's your turn to do the same." 

Anna smiles sadly while saying,

"Elsa… I believed in you then, and I still do now, but… what if… would our parents be proud of me? To trust me to do this too?" 

Elsa's face stuns for a moment and then breathes a sigh.  
"Do you trust me?" 

"Of course I trust you!" She replies in shock. "It's just…that…*sighs*" 

"Here, I want to show you something." Elsa eases her while waving her magic to create an image. That image is a clear statue of King Agnarr and Queen Iduna on the way to Atahollan. 

"Darling, I've been thinking," Queen Iduna starts. 

Anna gasps and walks forward to watch the memory.

"It might be time to tell Anna about Elsa…" 

The memory shows Iduna's concerns for continuing to keep their daughters separated from each other. King Agnarr is concerned for their sake due to the risk of something happening again, but Iduna reassures him that Anna wouldn't let anything happen. The love for her sister is the very motive for Anna to help her sister, which is also what encourages her to do what she sets her mind to; thus resulting to her confidence being strong. While this is playing, Anna is overwhelmed with newfound joy from her own parents she didn't even know existed. The memory concludes and dissolves like a fresh powder of snow into the air. Elsa walks up next to Anna to join her sister. 

*sniffles* "Thank you, so much for that…" Anna whispers as she cries hugging Elsa tightly. 

"They believed in you Anna, and so do I." 

Anna's eyes glisten for a hundredth time as she nods, tears continue to fall down. 

"You can do this." Elsa concludes. 

They rest on each other's forehead in sweet embrace.  
"I'm going to miss you so much Elsa." She moans while crying. 

"I'm going to miss you too. Tell you what, let's meet once a week in Arendelle to play charades just like what we would normally do, does that sound good to you?" 

"Mhm." 

"And you can write messages to me anytime you feel lonely, and use Gale to send them, okay?" 

She nods and brings her head back up to dry her tears once more, this time a smile staying for good with a sniffle. At last, they part one last hug goodbye. 

"I love you, Elsa." 

"I love you too Anna."


	2. Second Chances

Prelude:

It was a blissful day, a quarter till 6 in the Kingdom of Arendelle with the townspeople flourishing with activity as they attend to their evening routines in closing up shops for the night, lighting the lanterns and gossiping heading to their homes. Deep in the robust castle a young man and woman were chatting in the barn. In this current party was a ginger haired fiery spirit along with a stout blond haired man and, in addition, a reindeer accompanying. They were discussing some silly gossip that slowly turned into a frightfully guffawing situation, and then somehow the moment turned into a fight, a water fight. The brawl escalated rather quickly and things turned for a worst when both members of the party, with the reindeer avoiding it all together, were sloshing each other with bails of water. None was keeping score but one can assure they were both soaked by the end of the brawl. Falling over into the bales of hay in the heart of the stables, they rolled and continued giggling until their fits ended. Sharing a passionate kiss, but only for a moment, the lady then said four magic words "I love you Krisoff Bjorgman" and excused herself, saying an additional few words along the lines of, "If you want to make a good first impression to my sister, I'd suggest you not smell like a barn… all the time." and left leaving the gentleman to smile softy with hands crossed over his knees sitting in the grains.

NOW:

The final Counselor advisors meeting had just concluded for the night; and a young woman, dressed in an icy blue dress and glistening heels, was stacking papers and dismissing the gentlemen. She had grown weary throughout the duration of the meeting and was ready to spend some one-on-one bonding time with her younger sister.

"Will that be all your Majesty?" asked Kai, the head butler of the royal family.

"Yes, that will be all. If you would be so kind to take these papers to my study, I'll be sure to attend to them and mark the final footnotes before I retire for the evening." Elsa replied groggily. With a bow, Kai started to attend to the piles gathering the workloads of parchments. Leaving the man, the young blond haired woman left the room to seek out her sister Anna for her own gossiping as well as dinner as she usually does at 7pm.

~ v ~

With a brisk walk down the hallways, I approached a white door with beautiful rosemaling, the textured wood giving away its age and fading color. I knocked on the door gently.

"Anna? Are you in there? It's almost time for dinner."

"Just a minute!" I hear Anna say, noticing a slight raise in her voice and do I hear… a little shuffling?

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes! Everything's fine!"

"Anna… you don't sound fine. May I come in?"

"No, no it's okay! I promise I'll be out in a minute…" *crash*

I cringe at the sound. Something is clearly not fine.

"Okay, I'm coming in. I hope you're decent!"

"No wait, Elsa don't!" I heard her shout.

But it was too late. I already turned the knob entering the door and stepping inside I saw just what she meant. It looked like an explosion went off… clothes were everywhere as that usually was the case for my sister. But what made me gasp wasn't her irrepressible sense of direction with her clothes, what rather was going on with her, and what wasn't on her. I had seen her crashed on the floor with her hair wild and in a rats nest of tangles and the misfit with her shoes. One flat missing and the other dangly hanging off of her toes. In addition, she was dressed, but only in her blouses, petticoat and fitted bodice. She was looking at me, frowned and blushing in embarrassment and I couldn't help but crack a snort and laughed.

~ v ~

After a few moments I regained myself and offered my help onto her feet. Offering out my hand she took it gracefully and steadied herself over to her vanity bureau taking a seat on the bench while I went to her closet looking for something for her to wear. I settled on a nice auburn skirt with orange detailing and tan bodice and white blouse. Bringing it over I hung it over her changing screen and went to her personally to grab her brush aiding her diabolical hair mess.

"Now what are you doing that's caused your hair to be in such a tangle?"

"Oh… heh-heh. Long boring story, you don't want to know." She quickly remarked trying to chuckle and wave it off. But I wasn't going to let her slip.

"Anna of Arendelle, you're not fooling me. When you say it's a boring story, that only makes me more intrigued. Because with you, nothing's ever a boring story."

I noticed her flinch amidst my brushing. Got her. She then raises her head towards me.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" she mumbles.

My eyebrows raised was the only answer needed. She sighs and looks forward while I continue to brush.

"You see… it started like this…" she begins.

~ v ~

"So let me get this straight, this… Christopher."

"Kristoff." She corrected me.

"Right. This "Kristoff' fellow is the same gentleman and his… reindeer was it? Was the one who helped you find me as well as brining you back home to… Hans?"

"That's right. And he's… well… I- I am…"

I stop for a moment, her hair halfway untangled. Raising a brow, I asked "What are you trying to say Anna?"

Her lips went dry, I could tell in her reflection she was trying to swallow a lump in her throat. With her eyes cornered with concern, she was looking at my reflection very nervously.

"Anna, you can tell me. Don't be afraid."

With a gulp, she replied: "I… I think I like him Elsa."

My eyes bulged and I emitted a small gasp. I too had to swallow a lump in my throat and she could tell I was alarmed… I accidently made the room 10 degrees cooler. She turned sharply to face me raising her hands in alarm.

"But-but-but-but-but it's not like that completely I swear! I mean it kinda is but I promise it's not a sudden move! Not like Hans anyway. I know - it's a stupid idea, but he's different than Hans! And we would take things slow and prepare ourselves better than what I did with Hans. Trust me when I say this, I've learned my lesson with Hans. I won't make that same grave mistake again!"

At this point I think I only heard half of what Anna said. Immediately I was blown into a state of shock. What was my sister thinking getting into another relationship so suddenly!? Did she not learn from Hans what happens when you take things on too quickly? Has she even considered the fact that if she got herself into another relationship it would not only be bad on her, but for me and the kingdom? She doesn't even know this guy! Granted he did save her life by bringing her back here, but still she's only been with this Chris… whatever his name is for 24 hours. You don't just suddenly jump into a relationship like that. Things like that take time she was one to honestly just jump the time like she does with her actions.

I think I must've been so deep in thought, I got overwhelmed and almost collapsed. Luckily Anna was there to catch me and give me support, where she then led me onto her bed half contained on her hair. When my senses finally registered I saw her looking at me with a worried expression. I looked at the room and saw the frost nipping on the corners of her ceiling and dumped my forehead into my palms.

"Elsa…" her voice mumbled finally registering to me. "I'm so sorry I brought this up. I should've waited until later to tell you but I wouldn't how to have approached it. And when Kristoff expressed his concerns for staying here… and…"

"Wait…" I finally said. "He's staying here?" I asked her pulling my hands away from my face.

"Well… not technically. Not yet. But I thought…" she continued mumbling and looking away.

I continued to watch her with a pensive expression.

"I thought if maybe you got to know him, it would make him feel better about /staying/ here which I hoped it would be okay, and it would do both of us some good, between our developing relationship and of course the bond between us. I will say right now he doesn't feel safe getting in between us…"

"How noble."

"Yes, well… that's my story. And you caught me when I was trying to get myself ready after a really really fast and REALLY cold bath because I got hay in it." She breathed an air of sigh.

After a few minutes of mulling it over, I sigh and shake my head.

"Well that explains the rats nest in your hair." I choked at her.

She smiled; grateful I took her explanation so well.

"Come on… let's get the rest of you ready." I invited her up back to her vanity bench.

~ v ~

Our usual dinner was prepped that evening. Pot Roast with greens, mashed potatoes and some fresh bread from our grains here. Anna continued to indulge me on this Kristoff fellow and his weird fascination with this reindeer of his, named Sven I understood, and explained further about her adventure and how it went with him. At the end of the dinner, she pleaded me to be open to him and allow this relationship to prosper. I gave her no promises but I would be willing to give it a try. Squeaking with delight, she almost knocked me over hugging the breath out of me happy to see I was willing to give him a chance. He better not disappoint me or he will be sorry he crossed paths with me, and she better have not made the wrong move again.

After our dinner was concluded, I decided to would be in my best interest to at least go introduce myself personally to him and thank him for what he did for me and my sister. I would accompany the trip with a plate in hand in case he was hungry. Anna informed me I would most likely find him the stables attending to Sven in some way and though questioning the interest, I would gauge with her advice.

~ v ~

I did indeed find him the stables per Anna's advice with a carrot in hand on the plate, leading with the lanterns lighting my way to a globe of light in the dusk evening hours. Walking closer to the stables, heels clacking softly, I started hearing more and more a nice little tune wafting in the air, its melancholy melody drifting a nice folkore tune. And am I hearing… singing? Approaching the entrance I drop my lantern seeing its useless lighting in this bright setting and hear silly words composing an… interesting tune and ever walk slowly inside.

A gasp and a bray emitting, I peek to see the very gentleman shocked at my sight and his reindeer no less enthusiastic. Scrambling to his feet and kicking hay around he quickly tries to regain himself and stand tall in my setting.

"You gracefulness… your grace… err-no… your mahjaest… *cough* erhem, your majesty." (he finishes your majesty with a hasty of a breath)

I stare at him blinking in shock. Did he just… mess up his wording to try and be polite towards me?

"You honor me with… thy prescence. What can I do for you this evening?"

His reindeer looks at him with a bemused glance and I regain my composure shaking my head.

"No, it's quite all right, nothing I need from you at all except to thank you. For…" I stopped mumbling and looking off to the side for a moment.

"for what you did for me and my sister. And I thought you might be hungry so I brought you something to eat." I mumbled offering the plate.

"Oh… uh… thank you. I'm not much of a meat eater, but uhhh…" he looks only momentarily over to Sven who was looking at him with a grunted look and a huff.

"Oh I am so sorry. I didn't even think about the fact that you might be a vegetarian given your reindeer friend." I quickly apologized to him.

"No, no it's okay." He said with a rub of his neck. "I appreciate the offer. But I do have myself set here with Sven."

"I see. I'll just leave you with the plate then and you can leave the meat untouched if you like. I'll have someone collect the plate in the morning. And I was told…" I grab the carrot off the plate. "That someone may like this." I say this as I offer it to the reindeer.

The reindeer, Sven perks up and sniffs the air. Clopping closer, he sniffs the carrot and smiles letting out an excited bray. I smile wide and offer it closer to him and he grabs it instantly and begins happily to chew on the vegetable wiggling his tail in delight. I giggle with my hand over my mouth watching him in amusement. In the meantime, Kristoff is standing there with arms crossed and smiling letting out an amused exhale.

"I wasn't aware you were good with animals your Majesty."

"Oh I am, I love all kinds of animals."

A moment of silence is exchanged with Sven chewing on his carrot. Elsa looks off to the side and Kristoff rubs his neck again.

"So… is there… anything else I can do for you, your Majesty?"

"Oh! Yes, there is one thing. I need you to confirm something with me." I mumble still nervously looking off to the side.

I gain my confidence and ask him with a straight look.

"Did you or did you not risk your own life in my… storm to help save the life of my sister?"

"It's… it's a bit more complicated than that but yes, essentially I did."

I watched his eyes to make sure they were telling the truth. I wasn't sure with this man if this was the case, but it seemed convincing enough… for now.

"Well for that I owe you my life. You saved my sister's life, which in turn saved mine. And for that I am grateful. You are welcome to stay here for as long as you like and, whenever you like."

"Thank you, your Majesty."

With a exhale, I note to him my name, "Elsa."

"I'm sorry?" he asks.

"My name is Elsa. You're welcome to call me that in private, if you like."

"Thank you your Majet- I mean Elsa."

With a nod I start to grab my own lantern and face the door, my backside to him.

"Would you like to stay in a guest room? We have plenty to spare and far more profitable than staying in a barn."

"No, it's quite all right Elsa. I've travelled many nights in barns; I'll be okay here for the night."

"Very well. As you wish mister…?"

"Bjorgman."

"Bjorgman? Interesting. Very well, Sir Bjorgman, I wish you a good nights rest."

"Sleep well, your Majesty."

I give him a small nod and start to walk off back to the castle. He's… interesting. A very interesting fellow and nice. I'm still unsure of this gentleman who seems to claim he would've given his life to save my sister, but to get her to me and then back down again so quickly to Arendelle, I do give him that. He does SEEM to care for my sister, but then again she has been wrong before. I /suppose/ I will continue to give him a try and believe he's a good genuine person, because I'd rather not let my trust be tested again especially when it comes to me and Anna. She's the only thing I have left and I dare not waste the opportunities I can have with my sister again since so much has already been lost… for the both of us


	3. Second Chances, Shortened Version!

**Please note: What you are reading is a shortened edited version of the full chapter Second Chances on Chapter two. This is specifically between the interaction between Elsa and Kristoff/Sven, her meeting him for the first time. There might be subtle word changing and rearranging so please enjoy the moderate approach to this tale. This was considered as my entry for the recent literature contest over on Arendelle Kingdom Discord server on 7/31/2020.**

**Prompt: Write from Elsa's pov about the first time she meets Kristoff properly, her feeling on who he is what he can bring to your sister, if you like him or not (I mean you can go a little but offscreen with it, she met Kristoff properly after the end of F1, and for the lord of god please no Kristelsa)**

Story:

Walking closer to the stables, heels clacking softly, I started hearing a nice little melancholy folklore tune wafting in the air. Approaching the entrance I drop my lantern guiding me and peek inside. A gasp and a bray emitting, the gentleman is shocked to hear me and his reindeer no less enthusiastic. Scrambling to his feet and kicking hay around he quickly tries to regain himself and stand tall in my setting.

You gracefulness. Your grace… err-no. Your mahjaest… *cough* your majesty.

I stare at him blinking in shock. Did he just… mess up his wording to try mannerisms?

You honor me with… thy presence. What can I do for you this evening?

His reindeer looks at him with a bemused glance and I regain my composure shaking my head.

No, it's quite all right, I need nothing from you except to thank you. For… I stopped looking off to the side for a moment.

for what you did for my sister and I. And I thought you might be hungry so I brought you something to eat. I mumbled offering the plate.

Oh. Thank you. I'm not much of a meat eater, but uhhh… he looks only momentarily over to Sven who was looking at him with a grunted huff.

Oh I am so sorry. I didn't even think about the fact that you might be a vegetarian given your reindeer friend. I quickly apologized to him.

No, no it's okay. He said with a rub of his neck. I appreciate the offer.

I see. I'll just leave you with the plate then. I'll have someone collect the plate in the morning. And I was told, I grab the carrot off the plate. That someone may like this. I say this as I offer it to the reindeer.

The reindeer perks up and sniffs the air. Clopping closer, he sniffs the carrot and smiles letting out an excited bray. I smile wide and offer it closer to him and he grabs it instantly and begins happily to chew on the vegetable wiggling his tail in delight. I giggle with my hand over my mouth watching him in amusement. In the meantime, he's standing there with arms crossed and smiling letting out an amused exhale.

I wasn't aware you were good with animals your Majesty.

Oh I am, I love all kinds of animals.

A moment of silence is exchanged with Sven chewing on his carrot. Elsa looks off to the side and Kristoff rubs his neck again.

So… is there… anything else I can do for you, your Majesty?

Oh! Yes, there is one thing. I need you to confirm something with me. I mumble still nervously looking off to the side.

I gain my confidence and ask him with a straight look.

Did you or did you not risk your own life in my storm to help save my sisters?

It's… it's a bit more complicated than that but yes, I did.

I watched his eyes to make sure they were telling the truth. I wasn't sure with this man if this was the case, but it seemed convincing enough, for now.

Well for that I owe you my life. You saved my sister's life, which in turn saved mine. And for that I am grateful. You are welcome to stay here for as long as you like and, whenever you like.

Thank you, your Majesty.

With an exhale, I note to him my name, "Elsa."

I'm sorry?

My name is Elsa. You're welcome to call me that in private, if you like.

Thank you your Majet- I mean Elsa.

With a nod I grab my lantern and start to head outside, my backside to him.

Would you like to stay in a guest room? We have plenty to spare and far more profitable than staying in a barn.

No, it's quite all right Elsa. I've travelled many nights in barns; I'll be okay here for the night.

Very well. As you wish mister…?

Bjorgman.

Bjorgman? Interesting. Very well, Sir Bjorgman, I wish you a good nights rest.

Sleep well, your Majesty.

I give him a small nod and start to walk back to the castle. He's… very interesting and nice. I'm still unsure of this gentleman who seems to claim he would've given his life to save my sister, but to get her to me and then back down again so quickly to Arendelle, I do give him that. He does SEEM to care for my sister, but then again she has been wrong before. I /suppose/ I will continue to believe he's a good person, because I'd rather not let my trust be tested again especially when it comes to me and Anna. She's the only thing I have left since so much has already been lost… for the both of us.


End file.
